theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Sponsored Partys
Sponsored Partys is a type of party on The Island. It sponsors cartoons and anime. So far, there have been 13. List *Titan Party (June 14th - July 5th, 2016) *Steven Universe Party 2016 (September 13th - October 4th, 2016) *We Bare Bears Party (November 15th - 29th, 2016) *Witch Academy Party (May 9th - June 6th, 2017) *My Hero Academy Party 2017 (July 11th - August 8th, 2017) *Steven Universe Party 2017 (September 12th - October 3rd, 2017) *Dragon Maid Party (January 9th - 30th, 2018) *Space Patrol Party (March 6th - 27th, 2018) *Shimoneta Party (May 8th - June 5th, 2018) *My Hero Academy Party 2018 (July 17th - August 7th, 2018) *Kemono Friends Party 2018 (August 14th - September 4th, 2018) *Kemono Friends Party 2019 (August 20th - September 3rd, 2019) *Steven Universe Party 2019 (September 17th - October 1st, 2019) Titan Party Beach Titan.png|Beach Book Store Titan.png|Book Store Chocolate Factory Titan.png|Chocolate Factory Clothes Shop Titan.png|Clothes Shop Dance Club Titan.png|Dance Club Downtown Titan.png|Downtown Iceberg Titan.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Titan.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Titan.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Titan.png|Plaza Restaurant Titan.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Titan.png|Shopping Center Shore Titan.png|Shore Sky Fight.png|Sky Fight Stadium Titan.png|Stadium Titans Tower.png|Titans Tower Town Titan.png|Town Steven Universe Party 2016 Beach Steven Universe.png|Beach Beach House.png|Beach House (Box Closed) Beach House Box Open.png|Beach House (Box Open) Downtown Steven Universe.png|Downtown Lighthouse Cliff Steven Universe.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Steven Universe.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Steven Universe.png|Plaza Shopping Center Steven Universe.png|Shopping Center Shore Steven Universe.png|Shore Stadium Steven Universe Not Opened.png|Stadium (Beach House Closed) Stadium Steven Universe.png|Stadium (Beach House Open) Town Steven Universe.png|Town We Bare Bears Party Arcade Bears.png|Arcade Beach Bears.png|Beach Beacon Bears.png|Beacon Dance Club Bears.png|Dance Club District Bears.png|District Downtown Bears.png|Downtown Iceberg Bears.png|Iceberg Industrial Bears.png|Industrial Lighthouse Bears.png|Lighthouse Lighthouse Cliff Bears.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Bears.png|Ogle Dock Park Bears.png|Park Pirate Ship Bears.png|Pirate Ship Plaza Bears.png|Plaza Restaurant Bears.png|Restaurant Sailor Road Bears.png|Sailor Road Shopping Center Bears.png|Shopping Center Shore Bears.png|Shore Skatepark Bears.png|Skatepark Stadium Bears.png|Stadium Steves House.png|Steve Sailors House Town Bears.png|Town Witch Academy Party Arcade Witch.png|Arcade Beach Witch.png|Beach Castle Entrance.png|Castle Entrance Castle Roof.png|Castle Roof Downtown Witch.png|Downtown Ogle Dock Witch.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Witch.png|Plaza Potion Lab.png|Potion Lab Rhythm Magic Factory.png|Rhythm Magic Factory Shopping Center Witch.png|Shopping Center Shore Witch.png|Shore Town Witch.png|Town My Hero Academy Party 2017 Arcade Hero.png|Arcade Beach Hero.png|Beach Book Store Hero.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Hero.png|Clothes Shop Coin Cave Hero.png|Coin Cave District Hero.png|District DJ Lounge Hero.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Hero.png|Downtown Iceberg Hero.png|Iceberg Industrial Hero.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Hero.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Hero.png|Ogle Dock Park Hero.png|Park Performance Center Hero.png|Performance Center Playground Hero.png|Playground Plaza Hero.png|Plaza Restaurant Hero.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Hero.png|Shopping Center Shore Hero.png|Shore Stadium Hero.png|Stadium Town Hero.png|Town Steven Universe Party 2017 Beach House 2.png|Beach House Beach Steven Universe 2.png|Beach Downtown Steven Universe 2.png|Downtown Lighthouse Cliff Steven Universe 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Steven Universe 2.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Steven Universe 2.png|Plaza Shopping Center Steven Universe 2.png|Shopping Center Shore Steven Universe 2.png|Shore Stadium Steven Universe 2.png|Stadium Town Steven Universe 2.png|Town Dragon Maid Party Downtown Dragon Maid.png|Downtown Industrial Dragon Maid.png|Industrial Ogle Dock Dragon Maid.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Dragon Maid.png|Plaza Shopping Center Dragon Maid.png|Shopping Center Shore Dragon Maid.png|Shore Skatepark Dragon Maid.png|Skatepark Town Dragon Maid.png|Town Space Patrol Party Downtown Space Patrol.png|Downtown Industrial Space Patrol All Closed.png|Industrial Moon Space Patrol.png|Moon Ogle Dock Space Patrol.png|Ogle Dock Plaza Space Patrol.png|Plaza Shopping Center Space Patrol.png|Shopping Center Shore Space Patrol.png|Shore Skatepark Space Patrol.png|Skatepark Town Space Patrol.png|Town Shimoneta Party Beacon Shimoneta.png|Beacon Crab Rock Shimoneta.png|Crab Rock Downtown Shimoneta.png|Downtown Fire Dojo Shimoneta.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Shimoneta.png|Golf Course Iceberg Shimoneta.png|Iceberg Industrial Shimoneta.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Shimoneta.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Shimoneta.png|Ogle Dock Park Shimoneta.png|Park Shopping Center Shimoneta.png|Shopping Center Shore Shimoneta.png|Shore Skatepark Shimoneta.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Shimoneta.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Shimoneta.png|Stadium Town Shimoneta.png|Town Wind Dojo Shimoneta.png|Wind Dojo My Hero Academy Party 2018 Arcade Hero 2018.png|Arcade Beach Hero 2018.png|Beach Book Store Hero 2018.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Hero 2018.png|Clothes Shop District Hero 2018.png|District DJ Lounge Hero 2018.png|DJ Lounge Downtown Hero 2018.png|Downtown Dusks Island Dock 2018.png|Dusk's Island Dock Dusks Island Snack Stand 2018.png|Dusk's Island Snack Stand Harbor 2018.png|Harbor Iceberg Hero 2018.png|Iceberg Industrial Hero 2018.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Hero 2018.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Hero 2018.png|Ogle Dock Park Hero 2018.png|Park Performance Center Hero 2018.png|Performance Center Playground Hero 2018.png|Playground Plaza Hero 2018.png|Plaza Restaurant Hero 2018.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Hero 2018.png|Shopping Center Shore Hero 2018.png|Shore Stadium Hero 2018.png|Stadium Town Hero 2018.png|Town Kemono Friends Party 2018 Arcade Kemono Friends.png|Arcade Beach Kemono Friends.png|Beach Beacon Kemono Friends.png|Beacon Book Store Kemono Friends.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Kemono Friends.png|Clothes Shop Dance Club Kemono Friends.png|Dance Club Downtown Kemono Friends.png|Downtown Iceberg Kemono Friends.png|Iceberg Industrial Kemono Friends.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Kemono Friends.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Kemono Friends.png|Lighthouse Ogle Dock Kemono Friends.png|Ogle Dock Park Kemono Friends.png|Park Performance Center Kemono Friends.png|Performance Center Plaza Kemono Friends.png|Plaza Restaurant Kemono Friends.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Kemono Friends.png|Shopping Center Shore Kemono Friends.png|Shore Stadium Kemono Friends.png|Stadium Studio Kemono Friends.png|Studio Town Kemono Friends.png|Town Kemono Friends Party 2019 Arcade Kemono Friends 2019.png|Arcade Beach Kemono Friends 2019.png|Beach Beacon Kemono Friends 2019.png|Beacon Boardwalk Plaza Kemono Friends 2019.png|Boardwalk Plaza Book Store Kemono Friends 2019.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Kemono Friends 2019.png|Clothes Shop Dance Club Kemono Friends 2019.png|Dance Club Downtown Kemono Friends 2019.png|Downtown Iceberg Kemono Friends 2019.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Kemono Friends 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Kemono Friends 2019.png|Lighthouse Park Kemono Friends 2019.png|Park Plaza Kemono Friends 2019.png|Plaza Restaurant Kemono Friends 2019.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Kemono Friends 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Kemono Friends 2019.png|Shore Town Kemono Friends 2019.png|Town Steven Universe Party 2019 Beach House 2019.png|Beach House Beach Steven Universe 2019.png|Beach Boardwalk Plaza Steven Universe.png|Boardwalk Plaza Coast Aquarium Steven Universe.png|Coast Aquarium Downtown Steven Universe 2019.png|Downtown Lighthouse Cliff Steven Universe 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Plaza Steven Universe 2019.png|Plaza Shopping Center Steven Universe 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Steven Universe 2019.png|Shore Stadium Steven Universe 2019.png|Stadium Town Steven Universe 2019.png|Town Category:The Island Category:Parties Category:2017 Category:2016 Category:2018